


S.W.A.L.K

by violetknights



Category: CW RPS, J2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknights/pseuds/violetknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of letters between Jensen and Jared – with a twist! Jared thinks Tom Welling is the author of the letters and he’s rapidly falling in love with the Smallville actor because of them!</p><p>Set immediately before filming on the show first began and in the initial months of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Mike!”

Tom raised his hand in greeting as his friend carefully threaded his way through the party crowd towards him, glasses of some neon coloured cocktail balanced on a tray.

“Yo, dudes! What’s new?” Mike grinned cheerily. He was still shaved bald from filming but was, nevertheless, attractive in his Tuxedo and black tie, however, he paled into insignificance beside his friend. Tom was over six feet tall; his dark, wavy hair was always carefully styled and his piercing blue eyes didn’t miss anything as he scanned the room.

Tom took a careful sip of his drink as he surveyed the crowd; he hated to lose control and only ever drank enough to appear sociable.

“Had her, had her…oh! Had him!” The Smallville actor was supremely confident as he indicated various people among the bit part actors and actresses who had been invited to the WB annual studio bash.

Mike grinned affectionately and quirked his eyebrow. “You are such a slut! What do you say Jen?”

Their onetime co-star and still friend, Jensen Ackles smiled fondly. “Yeah, well he wouldn’t be the Tom Welling we know and love if he wasn’t!”

Jensen’s Texan drawl was gentle and warm; although outgoing and chatty with his friends, he was shy and withdrawn in a crowd. These celebrity bashes unnerved him and he preferred to let others take the limelight while he hid in corners or chatted to those select few who had won his trust and been admitted to the inner circle of his friends.

A low whistle from Tom made him look up, “What is it?” he asked.

“Look at that!” Tom exclaimed.

Mike and Jen both turned to look at the handsome young man that Tom had spotted. Easily the tallest man in the room he was accompanied by a tiny wisp of a girl who looked elfin and fragile next to the boy’s giant frame. Twinkling green eyes and an easy grin were topped off by a mop of floppy hair. His laughter was loud and infectious and the girl had to stand on tiptoe to hear what he was saying over the noise of the party.

Jen grinned, the smile lighting up his face. “Pretty ain’t he?”

Tom turned on him at once. “You know him!” he exclaimed. “Who is he? What does he do?”

“Yeah!” Mike joined in. “You’ve been holding out on us. Were you planning on keeping him to yourself?”

Jen flushed a little then gave a wave as he saw the couple heading in their direction. “Tom, Mike, may I present to you Jared Padalecki, my new co-star? We start filming in Vancouver next week; I’m sorry, I don’t know the pretty lady.” He gave a little bow to the girl and grinned at Tom’s discomfort as Jared grabbed his hand between two giant paws and began shaking it vigorously.

“I am so pleased to meet you, I love your work. God! This is all so Hollywood isn’t it? Oh sorry, this is Sandy, she’s been my friend like forever, and she always comes along when my agent thinks I should be seen with a girl. Anyway, are you filming the next season yet? ‘Cos I can’t wait to know what happens next, and the dynamic between you two is just awesome…”

As Jared continued to ramble enthusiastically, Jensen could see instantly that Tom was smitten. All the signs were obvious to anyone who knew him, his blue eyes glittered dangerously as he laughed and flirted.

During the meal he sat next to Jared and angled his body to cut Sandy out of the conversation. When the dancing started after the meal was finished he sent Mike to dance with her while he continued to bombard Jared with tales of Vancouver; the amazing locations that were used for filming and the pranks that were played on set.

When they finally left Tom had managed to get Jared’s address, e-mail and mobile details safely stored in his Blackberry.

  
*********************

  
“You’ve got to help me, Jen!” Tom pleaded. The three Smallville friends had gone back to a shared hotel suite after the party.

“Help you how?” Jen muttered as he carefully placed his Tux back on a hanger, meticulously brushing out the wrinkles. As he had done all evening, he ignored the fierce little worm of jealousy that gnawed at his stomach.

Mike poured them all generous nightcaps as Tom paced the hotel suite, nervous energy making him appear to almost prowl, emphasizing his cat-like grace.

“Do that stuff you’re so good at,” he said finally, “That wooing stuff, writing letters, sending flowers and all that shit.”

“It’s not shit if you mean it,” Jensen said patiently as Mike sniggered.

“I can do the face to face stuff, no problem,” Tom explained. “But I’m not going to be back in Vancouver until nearly Christmas.” He put his hand on Jen’s shoulder to try and emphasize his point. “Please Jen, write to him. Make him want to be with me when I get there. Please…!”

Tom drained his drink and headed off to his room; he stopped in the doorway and turned back to his friend. “I really like him, Jen,” he said softly.

Jensen nodded slowly, all the while thinking ‘so do I’. Tom smiled his gratitude and quietly closed the door behind him.

Mike caught sight of Jen’s expression. “Are you okay with this, dude? You can say no to him!”

“Say no to the great Tom Welling! No one says no to the great Tom Welling!” Jen quipped. “Honestly Mike? It’s cool, I do like Jared but you know my rule, I never get involved with anyone I work with, so if Tom likes him that’s fine. I just hope Tom doesn’t hurt him that’s all.”

********************

Dear Jared,  
I am hoping this letter finds you well. I’m guessing you’re pretty nervous right now. I know how I always feel before starting a new shoot. I remember how I was before we started shooting Smallville. I was so scared that I didn’t eat for a week! It does get better, I promise. I don’t even get butterflies at all now – well, not unless I’ve got to do nude scenes with hot co-stars!

So I thought I’d just drop you a quick line by way of support – moral or otherwise! And just to give you a bit of friendly advice – one actor to another if you will.

1) Always have a good breakfast because you never know when you’ll be allowed to stop.

2) Find out everyone’s birthday, from the man at the top to the lowliest make up girl. Everyone loves you if you remember their birthday!

3) Don’t even try to talk to Jensen until he’s had at least one cup of extra caffeinated coffee in the morning!

Break a leg for tomorrow, only don’t really – ha! ha!

Your friend,  
Tom.

  
**********************

  
Dear Tom,

It was really thoughtful of you to write sending your support. It really means a lot to know that someone is rooting for me to get this right, well, someone other than my family and my dogs who are kind of obliged I guess!

You were right about the feeling nervous before we started. It’s just like so much is riding on this, not just for me, but for everyone involved in Supernatural. I really want it to work, don’t want to be the one that lets everyone down. This could be so much bigger for me than Gilmore Girls.

I’ve taken your advice on the breakfast score, man you know, it’s hard enough to think when I’m hungry, let alone remember all the lines! I’ve also managed to locate a number of spots for secret candy stashes just to tide me over to the next break, (just have to hope ‘Dean’ doesn’t need anything out of the glove compartment of the Impala any time soon!).

I’ve also taken your advice on the whole birthday thing. It’s great because it’s really given me an opportunity to get to know people and they are all really friendly; which is good because with the long hours I’m not sure how much time I’m going to have to make friends and build a social scene up here.

I am so lucky getting to work with Jensen. He’s really calm and that helps you know? When I can just feel it all getting too much, he’s there and I know I can do it. He’s so encouraging too, making sure I know when he thinks I’ve done well, when I’ve really cracked the scene. I’m not sure that I’ve ever worked with anyone who takes the time to say things like that. I’ve never seen anyone consume as much coffee as he does though! Kinda like me and my candy stash I guess.

Catch up again soon,  
Jared.

************************************

  
Dear Jared,

Well now your first week of filming must be nearly over! Have you got into the swing of things yet? I bet the early morning shoots are a bitch.

I’ve not been doing much – I know I’ve got some topless shots coming up soon so I’ve been to the gym lots to work on my definition – got to look buff for all the fangirls!

Do you get to do any skin shots? There is a good gym that I use when I’m in Vancouver, I’ll get you a friend’s pass if you like so you can see what you think.

Mike says Hi, and tell Jen to lay off the Coffee – too much makes him jittery!

Bye for now,  
Your friend,  
Tom.

  
**************************

Hey Tom,

It was good to hear from you again. Yeah, first week is over and I can’t believe it that’s all it’s been. Early mornings, late nights – thank god we aren’t in the really cold season here yet because we seem to do more night shooting than day!

The network have started getting ready to really push the promotion so they had Jensen and I sat signing what felt like millions of photos for publicity purposes. I sneaked you one. . . You should be proud, it’s one of the first and my name is still just about recognizable! Do you think you can permanently damage your hand by signing autographs? Can I claim for R.S.I. this early on in working for WB? God, I felt like I’d got a limp wrist when they wanted me to hold a gun that afternoon! Way too heavy!

Thanks for the invite to the gym, it sounds good. They haven’t said anything about either of us stripping off yet, but I suppose it’s better to be prepared in advance rather than finding out the week before and not having enough time to do anything about it.

I gave Jensen your message about the Coffee. . . His reply was somewhat unintelligible; at the time he was only half way down his first cup but later on he told me what he thought of your advice! He then asked whether I wanted him to function before lunch or was I going to do everything on camera before then if he wasn’t getting coffee! I don’t think I’ll suggest it again, it’s probably more than my life is worth. . . he even threatened to take it out on my candy stash!!! (turns out that wasn’t quite as well hidden as I thought).

Good to hear from you again,  
Jared.

*******************************************

Dear Jared,

I was watching Star Wars reruns tonight and it made me think of you – I can’t think why!!!

I haven’t written letters to anyone in such a long time. It’s kind of fun in a strange kind of way. Sort of helps me to unwind from the day, get my thoughts in order. It reminds me of writing to my Mom from summer camp. Not that you remind me of my Mom at all, but you know what I mean.

Your last letter made me laugh out loud when I read it, thank you too for the photo of you and Jen on set. It was very kind of you to autograph it but I think I’ll hang on to it for the time being – not put it on e-bay! I don’t think it’ll be worth much till your show actually airs!

I’m sure your Candy stash is safe from Jensen! He’s not as moody as he comes across when you get to know him – just needs Caffeine like cars need gas and gets kind of grumpy when he’s deprived!

Take care of yourself dude, it’s a bad world out there – even in Vancouver!  
Your friend,  
Tom.

  
*********************************

Hey There Superman!

I can’t imagine why Star Wars made you think of me. . . Unless do you think I’d make a good Han Solo?! You can’t possibly be referring to any tall hairy characters on screen can you?

Funnily enough though I read something the other day from a magazine that said something about Sam, my character being like Luke Skywalker and Jensen being like Han Solo. . . I can’t quite figure that . . . Sam’s definitely the cool character! If only ‘cos he is played by me!

You kind of worried me there for a minute when you said writing to me reminded you of writing to your Mom! It is really good to have someone to talk to like this. Your advice and cheery thoughts are buoying me up when I get worried about how big a deal this all is. The latest episode has been a real trial for me emotionally. It’s like a rollercoaster ride being here and I just know that this is some of the best stuff I’ve ever done.

I watch Jensen and he’s just amazing, so focused, so together. He is really talented but he also puts absolutely everything into it. I felt almost sick the other day having to watch him. Without trying to give too much away, we did a scene where the monster throws him across the room into a wall and then he has to sort of die. When Sam finds Dean and he’s lying there like he’s dead, I could feel my own heart racing as if it was for real. Jensen’s just so good! It took my breath away watching the dailies.

Afterwards, there’s a scene in a hospital where he’s been told he’s only got a month to live, and Dean told me to leave. Jensen was just so distant, it cut me up as if he actually believed he would be left to die alone. He’d been like it for hours before we got to actually filming the scene and we wrapped for the day after it and he just left. He wouldn’t talk to anyone, didn’t want to see the dailies or anything.

God you probably think this is like so over the top! I mean I have been acting a while now. I guess it’s just it’s all been either so tame or so hilariously over the top before you know? There’s something about Jensen that makes it different to what I’ve done before.

I had better go as I still have stuff to go through ready for tomorrow’s filming and I need to spend some time with Harley and Sadie.

Your friend,  
Jared.

*********************************************

Dear Jared,

Thank you for your letter. It is really hard to watch people get injured when you’re filming, even if it’s not real. The props and the make up are so good, and if you’re a halfway decent actor you’re bound to feel it.

I’m really sorry it upset you so much to see Jen getting thrown against a wall, and playing dead, but honest dude, he’s a big boy! He can take care of himself. I know he looked really shaken up but the dude’s a real method actor, he gets so into character it’s kind of hard for him to come back sometimes.

Your concern for your friends is really touching; it makes me realize there’s a whole other dimension to you that I haven’t met yet. I can’t wait to spend some more time with you so we can talk and hang out, learn all this stuff about each other.

I like hearing about Sadie and Harley. There were always dogs around when I was growing up; I miss it sometimes – there’s something about walking until you’re exhausted and the way they run on but keep coming back to you that makes you feel alive. It’s a good sort of tired if you know what I mean – different to the tired you get from going to the gym or being on set too long. So you cherish your puppies, make the most of the time you get with them. They’re probably the only honest friends you’ve got in this crazy showbiz world of ours.

Take care of yourself Jay, you’re a special person. I think I’m only just beginning to scratch the surface of how special you are,

Love Tom.

*************************

Dear Tom,

Thanks for your support as always. Things here are really hectic and I’m not finding myself with much time to do anything. Anytime I get off from the set, I just want to catch up on sleep. It’s good to know that you’re still there though and that when life becomes a bit more sane, I’ve got someone to catch up with. Sometimes it feels like the only thing that keeps me grounded are my dogs and staying in touch with friends like yourself.

Hopefully we’ll have a chance to catch up soon,  
Jared.

***************************************

  
Hey Jared,

Just wanted to touch base, it feels like ages since we spoke though it’s probably only been a couple of days really!

I saw you on the cover of a magazine on a newsstand. It was an old picture from the Gilmore Girls and you looked about twelve!

I don’t quite know why I needed to share that piece of information with you but …. Um. Do you want to know my guilty secret? I bought a copy! There am I officially your number one fan now? Oh god! *facepalm* I sound like a stalker!

Kathy Bates can play me when they make the movie of our lives. Although actually, now I come to think about it Johnny Depp would make a better job of it – he’s got the cheekbones! Now all we’ve got to work out is who gets to play you!

Take care of yourself Texas boy,  
From your number one fan!

  
*****************************

  
Hey there number one fan,

It’s good to know that somebody other than my Mom is out buying magazines with me in but seriously you need to be careful collecting pictures of me that young or people will think you’re into jailbait!!

Imagine that I’m famous enough for my very own stalker. . . Just wait until I tell my sister about that! Hmmm, Kathy Bates . . . Johnny Depp . . . it’s a difficult choice!

Who could play me? That one would really need some thought. . . how about Harrison Ford or maybe . . . Tom Cruise is a bit on the short side I guess! Bruce Willis doesn’t really have enough hair. . . Hmm, maybe we need a bit more time to figure that one out.

We really should try and actually catch up properly some time soon. Maybe there’s a weekend when we’re both staying here in Vancouver; that is if you’d like to.

Well, I shall close here,  
Bye for now, number one fan,  
Jay.

************************

  
From: clarkkent@tomwellingactually.com  
To: jpad.texboy@gummimail.com

  
Hey there jpad!

Just a quick e-mail to say I’ll be in town over the weekend. Want to meet up with Mike and Jen for a drink? Please say yes, I’ll even let you pick where we go!

Yours, Tom

*******************************************************************

Mike and Jen sat together and drank steadily as Tom monopolized Jared for the evening. Tom was on sparkling form, bantering and teasing as Jared responded happily to the attention.

Mike could see that Jensen was distant and brooding as he watched his co-star responding to Mike’s flirting. He poured Jen another beer from the pitcher. “So how’s it going dude? What’s he like to work with?”

Jen smiled in spite of himself. “He’s funny, and considerate. Everybody likes him. He’s clever too, grasps all the plot twists and figures stuff out, y’know?” He accepted the drink that his friend offered. “The other day there was this problem with how best to film a stunt. Kim was getting his panties in a bunch over it, we were losing time y’know?” Jensen smiled at the memory. “Jared strolls in cool as you like, a laugh here, a joke there! Got everyone eating out of his hand in no time and he says ‘hey we could do it like this’, and it worked and Kim was so …I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Yup,” Mike agreed, grinning. “How’s it going with Tom’s plan?”

Jensen’s face fell. “I dunno, I’ve written a few letters now, I think Jay likes them. I mean Tom faxes me the replies so I know what to respond to, and he’s so friendly and funny but… that’s a bit weird in itself, makes me feel…creepy.”

Mike smiled sympathetically, “He’s like a force of nature, isn’t he? This big ole blue-eyed tidal wave and we all get swept along in his wake.”

Mike and Jen drained their beers in silence while they watched their two friends laughing and leaning in to each other. Tom’s hand rested lightly on Jared’s thigh and Jay laughed, head tipped back and dimples flashing.

Jen swallowed back the bitter prickling in the back of his throat with another mouthful of luke-warm beer.

“I’ll tell Tom it’s got to stop,” he muttered quietly. “Tell him to write his own damned letters!”

But he knew he wouldn’t.


	2. S.W.A.L.K    2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of letters between Jensen and Jared – with a twist! Jared thinks Tom Welling is the author of the letters and he’s rapidly falling in love with the Smallville actor because of them!

  
Dear Jay,

It was so great to spend time with you this weekend. That club you found was fun – I love sports bars, they’re just so macho! I’m only sorry we won’t be able to go back there again; I didn’t think we’d ever get Mike off that table!

Next time I’m going to take you to this really cool little Chinese place I know, we can get paper wrapped prawns; sesame toast and char sui wontons, their sweet chilli sauce is to die for! See – I’ve already figured out that the way to your heart is through your stomach!

You be careful doing your own stunts! I know you Texan boys are tough but there are limits you know! Just make sure you double check the harnesses, a guy your size could inflict some serious damage if not properly restrained! And ain’t that a pretty picture to go to sleep on!

Your texts are great, but promise you won’t stop writing. I never get letters except from you and the fangirls!

Take care,  
Love Tom.

  
*********************************

  
Hey Tom,

Glad you liked the sports bar, although I’d never really thought about them being macho before. It’s the first time I’ve ever had that kind of experience in one it has to be said! Mike is really quite. . . unusual. . . exceptional. I’m not sure they’ve actually invented a word that really describes him, have they?

The Chinese sounds wonderful. You obviously have me figured out well. I think it would be a great idea and we should definitely try it some time.

You really shouldn’t worry about me doing the stunts. The guys here are really thorough both in their safety checks and in the way they train us to make sure we know what we’re doing. On top of that, Jen is always watching, he’s really strict too and won’t let me take too many risks. It’s heart-warming to know that we’ve become such good friends that he’s looking out for me like that.

The dogs are calling me, time for us to share a little loving. They are just so darned affectionate. It’s great not to be up here alone and to have them to come home too. When I think of how they were rescue pups, I just can’t imagine how someone could get rid of them like that.

You don’t need to worry about me stopping writing. . . I just have too much to say to fit into a text, although I am slightly worried about you mistaking me for *just* another fangirl.

Your biggest fangirl,  
Jared.

*********************************

  
Dear Jared,

Oh my God! Let me be the first to congratulate you, Jared, your show was truly awesome! Scary just got sexy – and how!

Me and Mike got together with Chris and Steve to watch the show premier. We were all gobsmacked at just how good it was – the storyline and effects too – obviously the acting was terrific!

You and Jen work so well together, that fight scene was awesome – I didn’t know if you were going to punch him or kiss him! You are going to send the fangirls wild – take it from one who knows! Your show is going to be a hit!

Well done Jay, you’ve worked so hard for this; you deserve to be a huge success. Just don’t forget your humble friends!

Take care,  
Love Tom.

  
*****************************

Dear Tom,

Wow, I am just so buzzed. The reception to the show has been amazing. This is fantastic. . . Oh I just haven’t come down yet! Scary just got sexy. . . where do they come up with things like that? I mean what does it mean?

It just makes all the long hours worth it you know, when the reaction is like that! I can’t believe you all got together to watch it! I think I’d have been even more panicked than I already was if I’d known you were doing that. It’s worse when real friends, people who really matter, get together to watch and talk about it. The nerves that someone whose opinion I really value might not like it are more than I can take.

Knowing you liked it. . . well, that’s . . . speechless here. Here’s hoping I don’t let you down in the next few episodes.

I haven’t really got that much more to say and Harley and Sadie are both desperate for some attention, so unless I want everything in the vicinity to be destroyed it’s about time I took them for a walk. Look forward to catching up properly.

Love Jay.

***********************************

Dear Jay,

I’m sitting alone in my hotel room, I’ve done everything I can think of to do today – there’s only so many push ups a guy can do, even if he wants to look buff for the shower scenes. Did I tell you how much I liked yours!?

There’s nothing on the TV except for Smallville reruns, I don’t watch those on principle! The principle being – oh I don’t know, some random philosophical crap about never looking back or something! But really it’s because if you were there when it was filmed the magic is gone somehow, I can only see Mike and Tom, never Clark or Lex.

Do you feel the same way about stuff you’ve done? I think maybe you do. I can’t picture you ordering box sets of the Gilmore Girls somehow!

What do you do in your downtime? I wonder… Well walking the dogs is obvious, as is how much you love those guys, I love how you write about them. Kind of like you’re a proud Dad or something!

What else? Well gym obviously! And music – do you like music? I guess that’s kind of important to me that you should like music too. Because it means a lot to me, maybe we should swap I-pods sometime, I’d like to know what you listen to.

I’m looking forward to the day when we can spend our downtime together. Am I being a little forward in thinking that? I really hope not.

See you soon big guy,  
Love always,  
Tom X

  
****************************

Hey Tom,

So the secret to looking so buff is in the push-ups then? Just so I know. . . I feel like I have a lot to live up to with friends like you. There are days when I even contemplate cutting back on the candy intake. . . admittedly I don’t contemplate it for long. I tried giving up but. . . well have you ever seen Jen without his full coffee fix? Trust me, I’m even worse without the candy!

You really don’t watch Smallville? It’s so cool, I just love watching you. You just make me believe so much in Clark. I guess the whole novelty thing hasn’t worn off yet, so I am kind of watching Supernatural episodes. It’s amazing to see the finished piece with all of the special effects. I love to watch the interaction between the brothers.

I can get really critical of my performance as Sam, but Jen is always reassuring even though he doesn’t re-watch the episodes; he says I’m doing fine. He’s just exceptional as Dean; he knocks the ball out of the court every time. I’ve been really lucky to get this break on a show with a fantastic script and with such a talented co-star. I guess Mike must feel the same when he’s working with you.

I didn’t feel this way about the Gilmore Girls. I mean that was a great experience and all and I learnt so much and had a great time, but this . . . this is something else. The whole experience is so much more than anything I’ve experienced anywhere else before. Even the film shoots can’t rival this.

I guess the other thing that I really love is the atmosphere on set. I don’t know if you have the same thing, but we are always pranking the guys. Mind you, I guess we should be careful as they have got their own revenge more than once!

  
It’s great; Jen’s sense of humor is a total complement to mine so we get some really good stuff going. I wonder if it’s the whole being a middle brother thing, you know, having to put up with the older brother who thinks he’s god and the younger sister who’s a princess! You learn to get your own back in both directions!

We’ve not long finished a show that is full of pranks. I don’t know if you watched that one, it was called ‘Hell House’. Is that a bit presumptuous of me to think you might still be watching? The fans loved it. There was this fantastic bit where Sam glued Dean’s hand to his beer bottle . . . the crew were really careful not to leave any real superglue around. I don’t think they trusted either of us not to start gluing things together that shouldn’t be!

The dogs as ever are keeping me in line, plenty of exercise, lots of slobber and drool and some really big boxes of dog biscuits. If you believed Harley, I never feed him, it isn’t true, but Jen falls for it every time, giving him tidbits off his plate at lunch. They love it up here, despite the cold. I’m thinking of getting someone else to come and walk them if it gets any colder.

This country is freezing!!!!! Jen just laughed at me when I said that the other day, he asked what I expected coming this far north. It hadn’t in all honesty occurred to me before. Of course, I knew in theory that it snowed up here but, hey I’m a Texas boy, and there’s cold and then there’s Vancouver! One of the crew was saying that I should be grateful we don’t film somewhere else in Canada – apparently this is the Canadian Tropics! Will I get used to it? You’ve been up here a couple of years now, does it get easier?

Yeah, I like music, although I’m not sure what I should admit to in advance. I like a lot of different type of stuff; it depends on my mood and what I’m doing at the time. You know what I mean, music for walking the dogs, music for chilling out, music for a beer with the guys that kind of thing. I guess hanging out with people like Steve and Chris you must be into their kind of thing. It’s amazing how talented they are.

I heard a rumor that Jen can sing and play the guitar, but he doesn’t really talk about it and I haven’t got the courage to ask him whether it’s true or not (I also don’t want to admit that I found the rumor on a fan website about Supernatural – he’d think I’m a geek looking it up on the net to see what the fan reaction is like! I guess I can confess to you that that is what I was doing!) He’s always got his headphones from his I-pod in so I guess he must be into music too. Are you real talented? Do you sing and play too?

I don’t think you’re being forward in suggesting we spend some downtime together. I’d really like for us to be able to do that soon,

With love  
Jay x

***********************************

Dear Jay,

It was really good to hear from you, I love to get your letters although maybe five pages were a bit excessive! Mind you, your handwriting is so big it was probably only three pages in anyone else’s!

I’m glad it’s so much fun on set, and that you think Jen is such an awesome guy to work with. Do you think you should be a bit more careful about who you play your pranks on? Only I’m guessing that Kripke isn’t a good guy to piss off if you don’t want to be written out before the end of the season.

Anyhow, I guess my muse has deserted me tonight, I can’t think of anything to say. Do you actually read these letters anyway? Or do you just take one look at the postmark and toss them straight in the trash? Because if that’s the case I could just copy out the dessert menu and you’d never even notice.

Only problem is, if I do that and you actually read this letter you might think I’m sending you some sort of weird gastro-porn!

Banoffee Pie, Creme Brulee, Meringue Glace, Coconut Crème Pie, Double Brownie Choc fudge Sundae…

Hang on a sec while I call room service, this is making me hungry!

Sleep well Jared, you’re not going to get any more sense out of me tonight – by the time I’ve eaten this I’ll be in a sugar induced coma!

Night, night.  
Love Tom X

  
************************

Dear Tom,

So you think five pages are too much, do you? And that my handwriting is big? Everything about me is big; I thought you knew that by now? And that sounds ruder written down than it did in my head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don’t think we need to worry about the pranks on set. Jen keeps me in line when we’ve got deadlines to meet. The crew and everyone seem relaxed and I think the pranks keep it that way. So long as we get down to the work when it counts I think we’ll be okay.

Please believe me when I say I do read your letters. I look forward to them. It means a lot to me that you take the time to write and to stay in touch. I feel like we are getting to know more and more about each other all the time and that there is a connection. I still think about your suggestion of us spending some downtime together.

So gastro-porn huh! Well, like you’ve said before you’re pretty sure the way to my heart is through my stomach, so maybe gastro-porn is the way to go!!!

So with love from the dogs and I,  
Jay xx

*********************

  
Dear Jay,

I can’t sleep tonight and I keep thinking about you. It’s so weird to think that we’ve known each other such a short time when I feel like I know you better than almost anyone else.

You’re the first thing I think about when I wake, the last thing I think about before I go to sleep – and thoughts of you pretty much fill up any empty spaces in between.

I’m giving a wry little smile now, one of the ones I’m so famous for! Listen to me – being the king of schmoop! I mean every word though. You are so special, even the briefest text message from you is enough to brighten my day.

Take care,  
Love Jen

Wearily Jen rubbed his hands over his eyes, and laid down his pen. Damn it! He hadn’t meant to do that. Now he’d have to copy it all out again so that he could sign Tom’s name to it. Or maybe he wouldn’t, each letter he wrote was harder and harder to send. The thought of Jared reading Jen’s thoughts and feelings believing them to be Tom’s was getting harder to bear.

  



	3. S.W.A.L.K    3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of letters between Jensen and Jared – with a twist! Jared thinks Tom Welling is the author of the letters and he’s rapidly falling in love with the Smallville actor because of them!

They were trying to film a major fight scene but Jay was distracted and it made him clumsy. As he tripped and fell crashing into Jen for the third time in an hour Kim wearily called for a break.

“Come on Jay!” He said, “Are you coming down with something? Because kiddo, you are seriously off your game. Go get some Advil and some food, try and pull it together for this afternoon.”

Jared nodded and apologized then headed off in the direction of his trailer.

“Are you okay?” Kim asked Jensen. “He’s a big guy, did he hurt you?”

“Nah, I’m good, takes more than that overgrown puppy to slow me down. I’ll go find out what’s bugging him.”

Jen followed his co-star to his trailer and knocked on the door. “Jay? Jared? Are you okay?”

“S’unlocked!” came the mumbled reply.

Inside the trailer Jay was huddled on the couch with his arms wrapped round his knees. Jen sat cautiously beside him and placed a soothing hand on his friend’s arm. “Talk to me Jay, what’s wrong?”

Jay sighed, ran a hand through his already unruly mop of hair. “It’s this thing with Tom,” he admitted eventually. “I’m not sure what he wants; hell I’m not really sure what I want.”

“What’s happened?” Jen asked cautiously, his hand still moving in soothing patterns on Jay’s bicep.

“I got this letter from him yesterday; he writes these amazing letters you know? So honest and beautiful.”

Jay pulled away and for a moment Jen thought he wasn’t going to explain, but all he did was retrieve the letter from the table and hand it over before coming to sit down again.

“Are you sure?” Jen prevaricated, “I mean it’s personal…”

Jay shook his head stubbornly. “I want you to read it; then maybe you can help me understand…” The anguish in Jay’s voice tore at Jen’s heartstrings so reluctantly he did as Jay asked and unfolded the letter. It was the one he had meant to keep, the one that left him feeling raw and exposed. Jen could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he pretended to read the words he had written.

“Okay,” he said hesitantly, refolding the letter and handing it back to his friend.

“It was waiting for me when I got back in last night, we didn’t finish filming till so late, it was gone midnight by the time I let the dogs out and everything.” Jared took a deep breath and cast a pain-filled glance at Jen. “It feels so real, did it feel real to you?”

Jen could only nod, a lump in his throat felt like it was going to choke him. _What has Tom done? Oh God! What has he done?”_

“So I called him, after I read that, read how much he loved me – I called him.”

Jen couldn’t help himself; instinctively he pulled Jared into his arms as Jared finally broke down.

“He said he loved me Jen, but when I called he was… I could hear him with someone! Maybe more than one someone. He was laughing and I could hear….Oh Jen!”

In his head Jen cursed Tom, called him every name under the sun. Out loud he muttered a litany of soothing nonsense while Jared slowly pulled himself together.

“I’ll call him tonight,” Jen promised. “I’ll find out what’s going on. But first we need to get you back on set in thirty minutes and ready to go.”

Jen washed Jay’s face, made him drink coffee and eat a sandwich. Skilfully Jen helped him apply make up to hide the worst of the ravages caused by his distress.

“You can do this Jay, you’re better than this, I swear.” Jen took Jay’s face in his hands and smiled gently at him, “Do this for me, okay? You’re going to block all of this out of your mind. You’re Sam now, okay? And Sam’s always strong while he’s got Dean. You’re always strong while you’ve got me!”

Jared nodded, pulling himself up straighter, allowing himself to absorb the feeling of strength that Jen exuded. He watched as Jen relaxed into the cocky, bowlegged swagger that meant he was Dean.

“Okie dokie, little bro! Let’s hit the road!”

******************

Afterwards they shared a car back to Jen’s hotel. Jay collapsed onto Jen’s bed and nursed a beer while Jen ordered them a meal from room service.

“You did really good this afternoon,” Jen reassured. “I’m going to call him now okay? Get this sorted out as quick as I can. I’m gonna take the call in the bathroom though, he’ll tell me the truth if I’m alone.”

Jay nodded dumbly, he’d retreated to his curled up, defensive position. It had taken a huge amount of effort plus copious encouragement from Jen to get through the afternoon and now he was totally exhausted.

Grabbing his cell Jen headed into the bathroom to place his call. Tom picked up at once and immediately Jen could hear the defensive note in his friend’s voice that indicated he was feeling guilty.

“What happened Tom?” Jen asked wearily.

“Dude! There was this awesome party, Steve was singing and it was a total riot. There was this chick that Steve and I both liked so we thought it’d be fun to share.”

“Oh Tom! I thought you really liked Jay, I’d never have helped you if I’d realized it was just another one of your games.” Jen’s voice trembled with indignation.

“Dude! When do I ever get serious? I didn’t mean to mess with his head though.” Tom said apologetically.

“Yeah, well you did! We did.” Jen finished sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Tom apologized again. “Tell him… I dunno, just say I’m sorry okay?”

******************

Jen ran the faucet for a while, splashing the cold water onto his face and hands. When he thought about the part he’d played in this it made him feel sick. The fact that he’d hardly known Jared when it had started was no excuse. Jay was his friend; he shouldn’t have let himself get sucked into Tom’s crazy scheme.

Taking a deep breath Jen opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Jared had fallen asleep on the bed; the bottle had fallen from his nerveless grasp to spill on the floor. The occasional soft snore was the only sound he made.

Carefully, so as not to disturb his friend, Jen stretched himself out on the bed beside him. Cautiously he allowed one hand to tangle in Jay’s hair, threading his fingers through the messy strands.

Jay looked so very young when he slept. Jen knew that he was only a few years older than his co-star but those years were weighing heavily tonight. Jen was the oldest, the experienced actor, he should have been looking out for Jared, not exposing him to heartache like this.

A knock at the door made them both start; Jay waking up with a jump and Jen snatching his hand away as though he’d been burned.

“Room Service!”

Jen opened the door and signed for the food while Jay went into the bathroom to clean up. He brought back a towel to mop up the spilled beer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so careless. I’m always so clumsy…”

“No! Jay it’s okay. It’s not your fault, you’re not clumsy, it’s fine.” It tore Jen to bits to see his normally ebullient and carefree friend so broken down and distressed. It hurt worse to know he had played a part in breaking him and that he was going to have to break him down even further.

“Come and eat something Jay,” he urged.

“Just tell me dude, please.”

“You were right, there was someone else. I mean no one serious, but no one is to Tom. I’m so sorry Jay, but it’s all just a game for him. He said he was sorry for what it’s worth.”

Jay took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “See I’d get that; his texts, what he was like when I met him – it was fun, he was fun but that’s all it was. There was no depth to it, no real spark between us.” He looked over at Jen with anguished eyes. “It was the letters, they were different somehow; **they** were what meant something.”

Jen looked away, unable to look at the pain in his friend’s face, a hot flush of guilt stained his skin.

His voice was little more than a whisper as he muttered, “I wrote the letters.”

“What?” Jay’s shock was obvious.

“I’m so sorry, Jay. Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I thought Tom really liked you, he didn’t know what to say so I said I’d write the letters for him.”

“How could you?! Jen, how could you? I thought you were my friend!” Jay grabbed his jacket and wrenched open the door.

“Please Jay, I meant it, **I** meant every word!” Jen gasped desperately.

“No, I can’t hear this now.”

Jen was left alone with the hollow sound of the door slam ringing in his ears.

****************

The food sat untouched and congealing on the plates, as Jen frantically tried to call Jay’s cell phone, leaving message after message. Rambling, increasingly incoherent as he poured out his heart, told Jay of his feelings, apologized and finally just sobbed.

It was nearly three hours later when Jen heard a hesitant knock at the door. He had given up his frenzied calling and was now sitting on the bed in a near catatonic huddle.

“Jen?” Jay’s voice was soft, “can I come in, please?”

Jen forced himself to move over to the door and let his friend in.

“Jesus Jen, I thought I was a mess but you look like shit!” Jay’s tone was jokey but the look he gave Jen was one of tender concern that filled Jen with hope.

“You came back?” he asked hesitantly.

Jay nodded. “I’ve been walking round, trying to clear my head, get it all straight. I needed to ask you something.”

“Anything, I’m so sorry, Jay.”

“Shh!” Jay laid a warm finger to Jen’s lips. The feel of him so warm, so solid, so close was enough to make Jen moan a little and lean dizzily into the intoxicating musk that was uniquely Jared.

“Easy!” Jay felt the tremors that were running through Jen’s body as Jen swayed against him. “Have you eaten today?”

Jen shook his head, slightly overwhelmed by Jay’s concern, he’d half expected Jay to come back to take a swing at him.

Jay looked at the food that they’d ordered earlier and wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

“So if it was you that wrote the letters…”

Jen looked up fearfully, “yeah?”

“Does that amazing sounding Chinese do take out?”

The relief was so huge Jen almost sobbed. He slumped against Jared’s chest, his breath coming in little pants and gasps.

Jay’s big hands were back on his face again, cradling him, making him feel safe and protected. When you’re six foot one there’re not many people who can do that.

“See I kept wondering why meeting Tom and being with him didn’t give me the same thrill that reading his letters did.” Jay smiled and leaned in to press an experimental kiss against Jen’s lips.

“Turns out it was the guy who wrote the letters that I was in love with.” He laughed then; low and rumbling still so close that Jen could feel the laugh buzzing through his own skin.

“Course it doesn’t hurt that you’re hotter than hell and every time I had to get any sort of physical with you on set I’d get so hard I’d have to go hide in my trailer!” He laughed again at Jen’s shocked expression and leaned in for a proper kiss.

Jay’s lips parted to suck in Jen’s tongue, before using his own to explore Jen’s mouth. He kissed like he did everything else, giving and taking with his whole being, a relentless, overwhelming enthusiasm that left Jen gasping and reeling. Immediately contrite Jay ordered the food and made Jen sit down until it arrived.

  
**************

  
Feeling infinitely better than he had in weeks, Jen lay back on the bed and watched as Jay licked the last of the chilli sauce from his fingers. When he’d finished he leaned in to kiss Jen again, the heat of the chilli adding a pleasant, warming tingle to the experience.

Jen felt like the whole season’s filming so far had been to get them to this point, the tantalizing glimpses of Jared’s body wrapped in a towel, feeling him hard and muscular, pinned between Jen’s legs as they pretended to fight.

It almost felt like fighting, that first battle for domination, tongues thrusting, eager hands grabbing, pulling clothes off, until they were both lying naked on the bed.

Jay pushed Jen back against the pillows and knelt up to straddle his body, Jen groaned, loving the firm smooth feel of Jay’s body towering over his. He allowed his hands to roam Jay’s back, stroking down to scratch his nails over Jay’s thighs.

Jay leaned in to press a quick kiss to Jen’s lips before starting to work his way down Jen’s body. He breathed deeply as he licked along Jen’s collarbone, tasting the salt and musk that was so uniquely Jen. A series of bites, licks, nips as Jay traveled further down Jen’s body; pausing to suck a bruise on his lover’s hipbone before finally arriving at Jen’s cock.

“Oh God! So beautiful, Jen!” Jared breathed; then he licked his lips before sucking the head of Jen’s cock into his mouth. Jen gasped and thrust up into the perfect heat of Jay’s mouth, felt Jay’s huge hand wrap around his cock.

Jen arched into Jay’s touch, almost overwhelmed by the rush of feeling. He twisted his hand into the sheets, tried to ground himself before he totally lost it.

“Did I tell you I’ve got this rule about not dating co-stars?” he muttered.

THE END


End file.
